Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 5
This part will take you through your third visit into Twilight. Hyrule Field Once Link leaves the Forest Temple, he will reappear at Faron Spring, where Faron will tell him that Hyrule is not yet saved from the spread of twilight. He must now leave these woods and head to the west where he will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. It is there that Link will find those whom he seeks, meaning the missing children and possibly Ilia, but those lands are still covered in Twilight, and if he sets foot into Twilight again, he will turn into a beast. Midna will then say she will take good care of him the next time he becomes a beast. Resuming control of Link, head through the path that leads to Coro's house. You'll now see that the gate that was locked earlier is now open, meaning that we can go beyond into other areas in this game. Keep going north on this path until you reach Hyrule Field, which turns out to be more vast than the one in ''Ocarina Of Time''. You'll find what's called horse grass lying around near where you enter the field so you can summon Epona, but she won't be available for you to ride right now -- more on that later. What we want to do is find a narrow canyon road that leads west, so head towards the west and look for that road. You'll know you're on the right path when you see a man with a red hat and running clothes heading toward you, telling you there's a black wall ahead that blocks your path. This is the mailman, and throughout various parts of the game he'll come running toward you with important messages you may need to read. He will give you your first letter to read, which you can read at your leisure by accessing the Collection screen and selecting the letter, but this one contains nothing of any importance for you right now. While you will encounter enemies on Hyrule Field, you may also encounter little glowing things not only in parts of the field, but also in various other locales. These are the Golden Bugs that you can find and collect throughout the quest, with the objective being finding the male and female of each species of bug. There's a girl you'll encounter later on in the game named Agitha who is a bug collector, and she will reward you with each pair of bugs you bring her, with the first pair giving you a Big Wallet that will hold up to 600 rupees. Find all 24 pairs of bugs and you'll get the Giant's Wallet that will hold up to 1000 rupees. As you travel down the canyon road, you'll see a black wall just like the one that was across the bridge to Faron Woods. When you get close to it, Midna will warn you that if you enter, you may end up being a wolf for some time. She will ask you if you want to enter into Twilight. Say that you do, and she will pass through the wall before pulling you through it. Twilight Following the scent trail Link transforms into a wolf again, and Midna again rides on him, so continue along on the same road. Up ahead you'll see an object that looks like a broken stick. Go up to it and press the A button to sniff the object. Link will discover that it has the scent of the kids from Ordon Village, and that he can follow this scent wherever it leads him. With this scent learned, activate your sense mode, and you'll see a trail of the youths' scent on the road. Though the sense mode obscures part of your vision, concentrate on following the trail to where it will lead you. Along the way, though, you'll be stopped by three shadow beings in an enclosed space battle. This battle's no different than the ones you fought earlier, so just use the same strategy on these beings: take out one first, then use a Midna-charge to take out the remaining two. The red glow of the portal above will now change to blue when the battle is over. After the battle ends, Midna will notice that the bridge crossing the ravine is out -- as in totally missing. She will wonder if it's the work of the shadow creatures, then she'll tell you to get out your map. When you do, you'll find out that Midna has mapped out the locations of those portals that are hovering over places where we fought the shadow beings. She will tell you that she can use her power to warp us to any of those locations. Here we need to find a location where there might be a bridge and transport to that location. You may remember seeing something that looked like a bridge lying on its side at North Faron Woods, so let's select that location and have Midna warp us there. When we get there, she will tell us to look for that bridge, so go over to where you remember seeing it and select the Warp command, choosing Kakariko Gorge (which was where we've been) as our location. Midna will then use her powers to levitate the bridge, turning it into Twilight bits before she warps it, you, and herself back to there. You'll see that the bridge will reform itself and then lower in place so we can now cross the ravine. Activate your sense mode again to resume following the scent trail. There will be creatures that will try to stop you as you continue forward, but as long as you focus on following the trail and not get distracted by anything else, they shouldn't be a problem. Up ahead there is a gate that is locked, and two creatures on the other side of it. Look for a spot under the gate to dig through and just pass by the creatures without bothering them. Tears Of Light You're now in Kakariko Village, and just near the spring that's to the south of the village there is another battle with three shadow beings for you to engage in. No new strategies here, just deal with them the same way you did the previous ones. Again the red glow of the portal above will turn blue, which means we now have another Midna-warp spot. Another swirly mass of light bits similar to the one previously seen in Faron Spring will appear at this spring. Go over to that one to talk to it, and you'll discover that it is another light spirit whose light has been stolen. As with Faron, this one will give us a Vessel of Light that we need to fill with Tears of Light in order to dispel the Twilight in this region. This means we're going on another bug hunt! The light spirit will also mark out their locations on the map for us. *'Bugs 1, 2, and 3:' Go over to the house that's to the left as you go north and stand near its north end. Here we need to make a Midna-jump onto its roof. On there, go over to the patched area to fall into the building, then activate your sense mode when you're inside. You'll enter a cutscene where you'll see four of the missing children of Ordon Village with a fifth child being watched over by a braided-hair man, telling them that they are safe as long as they are inside. Another man in the house, who is wearing a welder's mask, just goes on about what's happened in the village and what could potentially happen to them, which ends up scaring the children and causing the braided-hair man to bark, "BARNES!" He will then say there is a cellar they could hide in that can only be opened by lighting the four candles on the walls. However, the fifth child warns Barnes that she has seen creatures in the cellar, which makes him back up to the wall in fright. Colin tries to reassure Beth by saying that Link is coming to rescue them, and that he can feel it -- not knowing Link is already in the room as a wolf. So now let's get to the cellar. Have Link pick up the stick and light the ends of it with the flame Barnes had lit in the pot, then run around the outer walls of the house to light the candles. The statue in the center of the room will move, revealing a hatchway. You can listen to the braided-hair man commenting about the statue moving if you want. Drop down and head straight forward into a room where you'll see three bugs you can kill. From there, you can Midna-jump up the scaffolding to exit. *'Bug 4:' The fourth bug is where we exit from the cellar -- in the Kakariko Village graveyard. This one's underground, so we'll need to dig it out in order to kill it. Go down the path to return to the village. *'Bug 5:' This bug is inside a building that's near a raised path of the east side of the main street. Enter it through the crawlspace and climb up to where you'll find it and then kill it. Exit the building the same way you came. *'Bugs 6 and 7:' These bugs can be found inside an inn that's next door to the building we went through. Here we want to take the raised path and jump across from where it ends to a ledge that's outside this building to enter it. Climb down and you'll see that one of the bugs has hidden itself inside a fireplace. Take a stick, light the end of it on fire, and then light the fireplace. It will then pop out of hiding so you can kill it. Now go into the next room and take out the two shadow creatures there, then go up the stairs, take out the shadow creature, then enter the bedroom. You'll see the next bug hanging on the wall. Attack the wall to make the bug fly so you can jump at it and kill it. Exit the building the same way you came. *'Bug 8:' This bug's inside a house on the west side of the street. To get inside, climb up on top of a shed near the southernmost house in order to get onto the rooftops and go forward until you reach a patched area to fall down through. Inside, push over a box near a bed to make the bug pop up and then kill it. Go over to the cabinet to make some Midna-jumps to get out. *'Bug 9:' This bug's inside a shop on the west side of the street near the north. To get inside, climb up onto a shed to its right and charge toward the window to break through it. Go up the stairs and attack the cabinet to make it fall down, causing the bug to appear so you can attack it and kill it. Climb up to the door at the top of the ladder to exit. *'Bugs 10, 11, and 12:' These three bugs are inside a workshop that's north of the shop we've been through. Go left from the rooftop of the shop to get to it. You'll see one of them scurry into there. Go in through the crawlspace, and here they'll be hiding inside a fireplace. Light a stick on fire and then light the fireplace to coax them out. When you do, however, the bugs will cause the whole place to spark, and Midna will quickly depart from us for her own safety, indicating we better leave ourselves or else it's game over! Go back into the crawlspace to leave, and then we'll see Link and Midna flee for safety before the building explodes. This will automatically kill the three bugs, and we can collect the Tears of Light from them easily. *'Bug 13:' This bug's inside a house at the top of a winding path next to the workshop that just exploded. Go up the path, watching out for the Shadow Kargarocs along the way, and look for a spot on the side of the house that you can dig through to enter. Once inside, smash the jars to reveal the bug and then kill it. Leave the same way you came in. This leaves us with three more bugs to kill, and they are all along the way to Death Mountain, the path to which is on the west at the north end of the village street. Drop down there from the house you were in to get back to the street (Link doesn't take any injury from such a fall in wolf mode!) and head up the path. There's a high ledge that we can't climb up to as a wolf, so we're going to need Midna-jumps to make it up there. Another high ledge that's past this one we will be able to climb up to. Watch out for the vermin that roam around on this path. *'Bug 14:' This bug scurries underground around the area of some geysers that we're going to approach, so be careful around the geysers when you search for it, dig it up, and kill it. Also around the geysers you'll see a stone tablet near which you can hear a howling type of sound. Go next to it, and it will give you a musical pattern that you need to repeat when you howl. This will take you to a moonlit ledge where the glowing golden wolf you've seen earlier appears on another ledge, and when you howl the musical pattern, he will also howl it back. (Interestingly, the musical pattern is identical to the Song of Healing from ''Majora's Mask''.) The golden wolf will tell you, "take sword in hand and find me," and then on the map we'll see the golden wolf icon appear at Ordon Spring, which is where we'll need to find him. Anyway, back to our bug hunt. Continue up the path, watching out for the geyser bursts, until you come to an open area at the bottom of Death Mountain where you'll enter into another enclosed-space battle with four shadow beings this time, and one of them will be off to itself in a partially fenced-off area. Take out that one first, then you can concentrate on disposing of the remaining three. This will open up another Midna-warp spot that we'll make use of later on in the game. *'Bug 15:' This bug is located sitting on a grating near a rockwall. Attack the grating to make the bug fly so you can jump at it and kill it. *'Bug 16:' Go to a small raised area near the grating so you can do the Midna-jump up to there. Go to your right on the ledge, being careful of the geysers, the Shadow Kargarocs, and the occasional falling rocks that will rain down on you if you stand still for too long. Go up the raised path on your right to where you'll do a Midna-jump, but be careful of the geyser before you reach the top. Go past the next geyser and drop down into the hot springs to your right, take out the Kargarocs and the vermin, and look for the shadow that indicates where to dig for the last bug you need to kill. Kakariko Village With the Vessel of Light filled up, the Twilight in Kakariko Village and Death Mountain will be dispelled as everything in it returns to normal. You'll reappear at Eldin Spring in Hylian form, and Midna will return to a shadow form and remind you not to forget about the Fused Shadow before she disappears. Then a luminescent being that resembles an owl with majestic wings appears, addressing himself as Eldin, the spirit of light that protects this province. He will tell Link that the dark power we're looking for is in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers which has been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. He says that we need to go up there and cleanse the grounds of the evil. After Eldin disappears, the braided-hair man will emerge from his house, along with Barnes and the five children. Beth and Talo are so excited to see Link at the spring, they bump Colin out of the way as they rush to meet him, and Malo just quietly walks over there. The braided-hair man will introduce himself to Link as Renado and the dark-haired girl as his daughter Luda. Colin said that the beasts took them and left them to die, but Renado had found them and cared for them. Renado will explain that things have changed with the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe because they now refuse to let the people of the village to enter their mines, and wonders if there's something in the mines that's caused the change. Colin, Beth, and Talo will then look up at Link as if they're expecting him to do something about it. NEXT: Return to Ordon Village, rescuing Colin, and going up Death Mountain Trail. Category:Walkthroughs